okonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Foxy
Antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest uważany za jednego z najtrudniejszych przeciwników, ponieważ jest bardzo szybki, a odległość między nim a graczem wynosi tylko dwa pokoje. Jest dość specyficznym animatronikiem. Jego startową lokacją jest Piracka Zatoka, z której zaczyna biec w stronę biura. ]], by się do niego dostać. Robi to od nocy drugiej (ekstremalnie rzadko od nocy 1 , jeśli gracz patrzy na kamery za rzadko lub za często to Foxy wyjdzie z pirackiej zatoczki i zaatakuje nas. Wygląd Foxy nosi starte, lniane spodnie. Ma dziury w kostiumie, gdzie część jego endoszkieletu jest widoczna. Jego szczęka jest złamana. Jego prawą dłoń zastępuje hak, a na prawym oku ma opaskę (jak większość piratów), która podnosi się w chwili ataku na gracza. Tak jak wszystkie animatroniki, Foxy posiada uzębienie. Jednakże jego zęby wydają się być najostrzejszymi wśród wszystkich postaci. Przypominają rzeczywiste kły, podczas gdy zęby innych animatroników przypominają ludzkie protezy, albo zęby roślinożerców. Wyróżnia się u niego motyw piracki, posiada kilka złotych zębów. '' '' Lokacje Jest wyjątkowym bohaterem, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników może biegać ( my widzimy tylko jego bieg, przemieszczanie się). Zaczyna w Pirackiej Zatoce - najpierw widać jego twarz za kurtyną, potem wolno z niej wychodzi, a następnie zaczyna biec Zachodnim Korytarzem. Jeżeli natychmiast nie zamkniemy drzwi, wbiega do biura i nas zabija. '' '' Zachowanie Foxy jest trudnym i agresywnym przeciwnikiem. Należy pamiętać, aby nie przesadzać z obserwowaniem go, lecz nie można również nie obserwować go w ogóle. Balans może być trudny do znalezienia, aczkolwiek trening czyni mistrza. Jeśli gracz zdąży zamknąć drzwi, zanim Foxy wbiegnie do biura, zacznie on uderzać w nie, co poskutkuje utratą energii. Czasem zdarzy się bug i jeśli otworzymy drzwi to będziemy jeszcze słyszeć uderzenia w drzwi. Czasami kiedy uderzanie ustąpi, Foxy może znów wrócić za kurtynę. Drugim sposobem, aby poskromić Foxy'ego, należy obserwować Pirate Cove, żeby nie uciekł. Jeżeli gracz będzie mało cierpliwy, w końcu opuści pomieszczenie i rozpocznie swój sprint, wtedy nie należy patrzeć na korytarz, którym biegnie, tylko zdjąć kamerę i zamknąć drzwi. Fazy aktywności Foxy'ego posegregowane chronologicznie: # Foxy jest całkowicie schowany za kurtyną. # Kurtyna jest lekko uchylona, pozwalając graczowi na zobaczenie twarzy oraz stóp Foxy'ego. # Foxy wyszedł zza kurtyny i jest schowany w cieniu przed kamerą. # Foxy znajduje się bliżej wyjścia. Czasami tabliczka "Sorry! Out of Order" zamienia się na "IT'S ME", wiadomość, która jest halucynacją. # Foxy wyszedł z Pirate Cove i zaczyna biec w kierunku gracza. # Jeśli gracz zamknie drzwi, Foxy będzie w nie uderzał, co skutkować będzie utratą części energii, a to z kolei sprawia, że noc jest trudniejsza. Jeśli gracz nie zdąży zamknąć drzwi, Foxy wbiega do Biura, co kończy się śmiercią gracza i porażką... Ciekawostki * Dawniej niektórzy gracze uważali Foxy'ego za sprawcę The Bite of '87. * Foxy wychodzi podczas nocy 1 ekstremalnie rzadko. Aby to zrobił, gracz nie może patrzeć na kamery przez 1 minutę i 15 sekund. * Foxy wraca do Pirackiej Zatoki tuż po trzecim uderzeniu w drzwi. Może wystąpić bug, w którym Foxy znika całkowicie do końca nocy. * Jeśli gracz zauważy, że Piracka Zatoka jest pusta ma około 5-10 sekund bez patrzenia na Zachodni Korytarz, aby zamknąć drzwi. Może to znacznie pomóc w przejściu nocy. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który może poruszać się nawet wtedy, kiedy gracz obserwuje go za pośrednictwem kamery. * Foxy, tak jak Chica, nie pojawia się w halucynacjach. * Inaczej niż w przypadku pozostałych animatroników, ekran nie trzęsie się kiedy gracz zostaje zabity przez Foxy'ego. * Foxy jest jedynym podstawowym animatronikiem, który nie pojawił się w trailerze. Prawdopodobnie został dodany krótko przed wydaniem gry. ** Scott to potwierdził, dodając w gazecie po 6 nocy (wokół obrazka), że stworzył go podczas jego 24-godzinnego lotu. * Foxy jest jedynym bohaterem gry, którego głowy nie ma za Kulisami. Prawdopodobnie jest to dlatego, iż Foxy został wyłączony, albo wyrzucony. * Animacja śmierci zadanej graczowi przez Foxy'ego może być anulowana, jeśli moc się wyczerpie. * Istnieje teoria według której Foxy ma dobre intencje i biegnie do gracza aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Jego system jest jednak uszkodzony przez co wydobywa z siebie krzyk. Gracz umiera w skutek zawału, kiedy Foxy wbiega do jego biura. ** Ta teoria wydaje się być obalona, ponieważ Foxy umie śpiewać. Oznacza to, że Foxy chce zabić gracza krzykiem lub jako jedyny animatronik opiera się duszy dziecka i ostrzega nas przed atakiem. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który właściwie cały czas przebywa w Pirackiej Zatoce. * Pierwotnie w pierwszej części, zamiast niego po Zachodnim Korytarzu miał biec Bonnie. Można to zauważyć w trailerze gry. * Foxy może zacząć śpiewać, gdy jest w Pirackiej Zatoce. Nie wiadomo, co wywołuje u niego takie zachowanie, lecz wydaje się to robić tylko gdy jest całkowicie zasłonięty kurtyną. * Na samym początku jego jumpscare'a w 1 części i w 2 można zauważyć, że ma zamkniętą szczękę, co może sugerować, że tak naprawdę nie jest ona zepsuta. * Kiedy Foxy uderza w drzwi, za 1 uderzeniem zabiera nam to trochę energii. * Kiedy Foxy wbiegnie do biura, na początku ma zasłonięte oko, a na monitorach przed graczem widać jego rękę. * Kiedy Foxy biegnie korytarzem, możemy zdjąć i założyć szybko kamerę i zobaczymy obraz jak bez kamery. * Istnieje bug, gdzie otwierając lewe drzwi krótko po dobiegnięciu Foxy'ego do nich można nadal usłyszeć walenie o drzwi. * Istnieje błąd, gdzie możemy "zabić" Foxy'ego. Wystarczy w idealnym momencie zamknąć drzwi, kiedy Foxy biegnie Korytarzem, co skutkuje całym dźwiękiem jumpscare'a, ale nie kończymy gry. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który podczas jumpscare'a nie atakuje nas blisko twarzy, prawdopodobnie chce nas zabić krzykiem, od którego gracz umiera na zawał. * Podczas jumpscare'a Foxy'ego widać między jego zębami kawałki jakiegoś materiału przypominającego mózg. * Jest on jednym z najbardziej lubianych animatroników. Lel, to nie fnaf wiki. Foxy jest spoko lol. Vincent robił mu kupe na głowe bo mu kalif kazał. lol foxy nie jest spoko tylko piratem lel Kategoria:FnAf Kategoria:Fnaf